La ultima cita a ciegas Adp
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Hoy es San Valentín e Isabella no tiene una cita, pero bueno sus planes son ver la televisión con su perro por lo tanto no necesita una. Alice su mejor amiga piensa lo contrario y le arregla una cita a ciegas (otra vez) con un hombre que ella cataloga un 10 perfecto, pero eso mismo dijo de la anterior cita que resulto ser un 5 y de panzazo . ¿Aceptara en conocer a cita? descúbrelo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora de la novela es Susan Hatler**

**Aclaro No gano ninguna remuneración económica en hacer esta adaptación ni en ninguna otra es única y exclusivamente para entretenimiento mi pago son sus comentarios.**

**Chicas leí esta historia corta y la verdad me encanto asi que les traigo con mucho amor y para agradecerles a todas y cada unas de ustedes que me apoyan en mis adaptaciones por cada uno de sus comentarios o simplemente por darle en favoritos**

* * *

**La ultima cita a ciegas**

La única cosa peor que tener una cita a ciegas el Día de San Valentín, es no tener ni una cita en absoluto. Bien, esa situación era exactamente donde yo estaba. Yo, Isabella Swan, estaba sin citas. A menos que eligiera lo que estaba detrás de la puerta número dos.

La opción de cita a ciegas acababa de llegar de mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, Alice Brandon. Pasó por mi cubículo en el trabajo y dejó caer la bomba. ¿Sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer al amor de mi vida? Dudosamente. Ya con tres intentos fallidos por cortesía de Alice, temía hacer frente a otra desastrosa cita.

¿Sin cita o cita a ciegas? Decisiones, decisiones...

—¿Y?— Alice se acercó a mi escritorio y jugueteó con la engrapadora, haciendo clic, clic, clic. Ella movió las cejas y me sonrió esperanzada. —¿Hago la llamada?

Una cita real en el Día de San Valentín me hubiera tentado, pero con la trayectoria de Alice, sería más seguro pedir a domicilio.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—. Me levanté de mi silla, me acerqué y le di un abrazo. —Pero, gracias por la oferta.

Mi teléfono sonó y me pregunté quién estaría llamando sobre las ventas de software a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, en ésta falsa festividad. Tomé el auricular. —Isabella Swan. ¿Aló?

Escuché una jadeante respiración.

Grandioso. Colgué de golpe el teléfono.

Alice hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono. —¿Quién era?

—El universo diciéndome que todos los que no son psicópatas, ya están tomados—. Giré en mi silla y apagué mi equipo, sabiendo que no tendría más trabajo que hacer hoy. —No te preocupes por mí, Alice. Sólo prométeme que cuando me muera, vieja y sola, me enterrarás en el patio trasero junto a Chester. Él es el único que realmente me amó.

Alice giró los ojos como si yo estuviera desesperada. —Te quiero, nociva muchacha. ¿Cuándo admitirás que estás utilizando a tu perro como un novio sustituto?

Ella lo hacía sonar como si fuese una mala cosa. Parecía ser una decisión inteligente para mí. Chester siempre me saludaba en la puerta, le gustaba abrazar, y me dejaba escoger el lado de la cama. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Oh, sí. Romance, matrimonio, hijos...

—Te digo que escuches a tu mejor amiga y me dejes planear esta noche. Este hombre podría ser tu Jasper—. Ella sacó su última tentación. Alice y Jasper se habían conocido, enamorado y casado, todo, en los últimos seis meses. Ellos eran asquerosamente dulces, pero apuesto a que si Jasper dejaba sus medias hechas un ovillo en el sillón reclinable de la sala día tras día, no sería tan atractivo en su primer aniversario.

—Mira, Al. Agradezco el pensamiento. En serio. Si en los tres últimos intentos que tú planeaste no hubieran hecho querer apuñalarme a mí misma en repetidas ocasiones con el abrecartas, estaría totalmente emocionada.

Miró el abrecartas de plata en mi portalápices, y luego me lo señaló con el dedo. —Sabía que guardabas rencor contra mí por Mike. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no había superado a Lauren?

—No se trata sólo de Mike, y lo sabes—. Mis malas citas a ciegas, revoloteaban a través de mi cerebro:

**Cita a ciegas # 1:** lindo, exitoso y encantador. Hasta el postre, cuando sugirió regresar a su casa para algunas "diversiones con crema batida". Afirmaba que su apodo era "Sismo" porque él podría sacudirle el mundo a una mujer.

**Cita a ciegas # 2:** tardío, despeinado y habló de su ex esposa toda la noche. Lloró al final, anunciando que no pensaba estar listo para tener citas. ¿Eh, te parece? Mike ahora asiste dos veces por semana a sesiones de terapia, tratando de averiguar cómo hacer que Lauren regrese.

**Cita a ciegas # 3:** vendedor, quien pasó una hora explicándome mi buena fortuna por la cual él, no se había amarrado aún. Dándome sus diez mejores razones de porqué era un partido espectacular. Para finalizar la cita, le di mis diez razones para limpiar la caja de arena de mi perro.

Negué con la cabeza. El corazón de Alice estaba en el lugar correcto, pero las tuercas y los tornillos de su proceso de selección, necesitaban en serio de una buena apretada. —Prefiero ver las repeticiones de Sex and The City con Chester esta noche, que sufrir otra mala cita.

—Confía en mí, esta vez será diferente. El amigo de Jasper está en su liga de softbol y suena como un diez. Si no estuviera casada, iría por él yo misma—. Alice se sentó en el archivador pequeño al lado de mi mesa, me miró fijamente a los ojos y suavizó su voz. —Creo que pasarás un rato divertido con él. La cuarta es la de suerte Isabella.

—La suerte no dura—. Suspiré. Había pasado un año desde que James y yo, habíamos terminado. Después de dos años de tratar de hacer que funcionara, él había empezado a salir con mi estilista a mis espaldas. Yo sabía que su precio especial al cortarme el pelo y hacerme las luces, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No, el amor no estaba en las cartas para mí.

La puerta de la oficina de Edward Cullen, se abrió. Alice y yo miramos por encima de mi cubículo, escasamente decorado.

Edward había estado en la compañía desde hace dos meses. Él tenía los mejores récords de ventas de todos los gerentes, la personalidad más cordial en el negocio de software, y los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto.

Síp, me había fijado en Edward. Era difícil no hacerlo. Se detenía frente a su oficina, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, y escaneaba algo en el archivo abierto que llevaba.

—Oye, Edward—. Tanya Denali, nuestra líder representante de servicio al cliente, se apresuró y se deslizó junto a él en su apretado jersey, de cuello en v.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Tanya hacía ejercicios dos horas todos los días, y tenía el cuerpo para demostrarlo. Ella había salido con dos de los gerentes ya, y era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que enganchara sus garras pintadas de rojo en Edward.

Me maravillaba cómo Tanya contaba con la habilidad para aplicarse el maquillaje. Por la mañana, apenas y tenía el tiempo para hacer café y recoger mi cabello en una cola, antes de correr hacia la oficina. En cuanto al gimnasio, obligarme a una clase de yoga una vez por semana, parecía suficiente para justificar mi cuota mensual.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín—, dijo Tanya a Edward de una forma que respiraba sexo. Los celos subían por mi espina dorsal.

—¿Día de San Valentín?—. Edward golpeaba el archivo de manila en su frente. —Así que, es eso lo que pasa con todas las entregas de flores hoy. Me imaginé que teníamos un departamento de horticultura del cual no sabía nada.

Me atraganté con mi risa y Alice tosió para cubrir la suya. Añade sentido del humor, haciendo a Edward el primero en mi lista de deseos.

—Mmm—. Tanya no entendió la broma de la horticultura y parecía perpleja en cuanto a si él había recibido o no, la sugerencia para invitarla a salir. —¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Bajó la mirada hacia el archivo por un segundo, y luego asintió. —Grandes planes.

Auch. Esas dos palabras apuñalaron mi corazón. ¿Qué grandes planes tenía? Más importante aún, ¿con quién los tenía? No había fotos en su oficina y no llevaba un anillo, pero al parecer alguna chica con suerte lo había enganchado. Ahí iba la posibilidad de que mis fantasías se convirtieran en realidad.

Tanya sonrió y se inclinó hacia la alta silueta bien construida de Edward. —Tengo planes, también. Nada que no se pueda reprogramar sin embargo.

Wow. La mujer atacaba como una tigresa al acecho. ¿Por qué no podía yo ser así de atrevida con Edward? Oh, sí, por el persistente miedo de que él se lastimaría a sí mismo, riéndose al ver el enamoramiento que yo tenía por él, desde que había empezado a trabajar en nuestra oficina. Los riesgos no eran lo mío.

Edward tomó su coqueteo con calma. —¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Lo conocí en mi edificio—. Hizo un gran show examinándose las uñas. Probablemente sólo poniendo en claro que ella no tenía un anillo en ese dedo en especial. —Demetri dueño de su propio negocio, conduce un BMW, y se mueve en los círculos de la crema y nata.

Alice levantó las cejas y susurró, —Impresionante.

Y, sin embargo, incluso con un gran galán disponible para ella, Tanya aún quería a Edward. No podía culparla. Edward estaba realmente en una liga propia. No es que yo hubiera admitido mi enamoramiento con Alice, a pesar de que habíamos sido las mejores amigas durante cinco años desde que luchamos por el último pedazo de torta en ese picnic de la compañía. Ella había ganado, pero me había ganado su respeto por robarme un trozo con el tenedor.

Nunca se interpongan entre mí y el pastel de zanahoria.

Debería haber confiado en Alice, pero ¿cuál sería el punto? No es que yo tuviera una oportunidad con un hombre como Edward. ¿Yo? Altura y constitución media. Los ojos marrones y cabello castaño... que acostumbraba a pintarlo con luces para tratar de obtener algo. No era exactamente una bomba rubia como Tanya o como mi ex estilista. Sin el trasero o abdominales firmes, o piernas largas.

—Pero, como he dicho, mis planes no están grabados en granito—. Tanya bajó la voz sensualmente, pero por suerte yo tenía el cubículo más cercano. —Si algo mejor se cruza en mi camino, sin duda podría cambiarlos... incluso si eso significara quedarme aquí.

Me burlé. Sutilmente.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco, entonces él le dio una sonrisa amistosa. —Bueno, que tengas una gran noche con lo que sea que termines haciendo.

—Mmm—. Ella frunció los labios de color rosa, caminó al final del pasillo, y luego tiró por encima del hombro un: —Tú, también.

—Wow—. Solía bajar la voz para que mis compañeros de trabajo en los cubículos de los alrededores no pudieran oír. —Edward debe tener algunos planes serios para rechazar una invitación con ella.

Alice alzó las cejas. —Tal vez él está buscando en una mujer, algo más que un cuerpo mortal.

Inmediatamente pensé en James y la mujer por la que me dejó. —Sí, eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren. Buena conversación.

—Me doy por vencida. Vive feliz para siempre con tu perro. A ver si me importa—. Alice se paró, resopló y caminó hacia fuera de mi cubículo.

—Él pasará a ser del árbol genealógico—. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a mi niño Beagle miniatura? Tomé las páginas de la bandeja de la impresora, las engrapé, y luego sentí a alguien detrás de mí. —Ni siquiera lo intentes. No voy a decir que sí.

—Yo no te he pedido nada todavía—. La suave voz masculina, tenía una pisca de risa en ella.

Edward. Mi corazón se aceleró. No era raro que Edward pasara por mi cubículo y charlara antes de salir del trabajo, pero no tener una cita el Día de San Valentín, me había dejado fuera de quicio. —Pensé que eras Alice.

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus rectos dientes, de color blanco debajo de sus perfectos labios. —Cerca, pero soy un poco más alto.

Y mucho más guapo. —Sí, lo eres.

Cuando se recostó en mi escritorio, puso todo por debajo de la hebilla del cinturón, en mi línea visual directa. —¿Qué era de lo que Alice trataba de convencerte?

—Una cita a ciegas—, solté. Con gran esfuerzo, obligué a mis ojos guiarse de su pecho esculpido, hacia su espectacular rostro.

Sus cejas se levantaron como si le sorprendiera. —No tienes cita en ésta falsa festividad, ¿eh?

Acaso él acababa de... —Pensé que era la única que lo llamaba así.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero...—, tendió la mano al lado de su boca y le susurró: —Creo que el Día de San Valentín es parte de un plan de publicidad enorme, creado por las empresas de flores y chocolates. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer un día festivo para ayudar a vender programas de software, sería un éxito.

—Buena idea. Es el siglo XXI, después de todo. ¿Qué tal: Feliz día de la computadora?— Oh, cómo me gustaría celebrar ese día de fiesta con él, sin trabajar. Correr mis dedos por encima de su... teclado. Sonreí ante la idea.

Todo se sentía mejor cuando estaba con Edward. La forma en que me miraba, nuestra facilidad para bromear, las chispas entre nosotros que yo estaba, obviamente, imaginando.

Mi estado de ánimo eufórico, pasó a desinflarse en cuestión de segundos. Esa es la realidad para ti.

—Anotaré el día de la computadora en mi calendario—. Miró de repente su reloj. —Casi la hora de terminar el día. Así que, eh, ¿irás a esa cita a ciegas?

Hice una pausa, preguntándome por qué parecía tan interesado. Probablemente sólo era amable. —¿Yo? ¿Haciendo conversaciones triviales con alguien a quien nunca he conocido, probablemente sin tener nada en común y todo por la remota posibilidad de que funcionará? No lo he decidido.

Inclinó la cabeza y me dio una mirada de reojo. —Haces sonar las citas, peor que cuando vas al dentista.

Evitaba su mirada, con ganas de patearme a mí misma por dejar que se me deslizara. —He escuchado que tienes grandes planes.

Arqueó las cejas y miró hacia su oficina. —¿Escuchaste lo que le dije a Tanya?

Oh, sí, y todavía tenía el dolor del cuello para probarlo. —No pude evitarlo, por la encuesta que anda dando vueltas por e-mail.

—¿Encuesta en el correo electrónico?

—Sobre si tú deseas o no, invitarla a salir.

Estudió mi rostro, y parecía que no podía decidir si creerme o no. —¿Y cuál fue tu voto?

—Ella es bonita. Divertida—. Me encogí de hombros. —Cualquier hombre tendría un buen rato con Tanya.

Frunció el ceño y tocó el archivo con la palma de su mano opuesta. —¿Así que piensas que todo lo que necesito es una cara bonita?

Grandioso. Ahora, yo le había insultado. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición. —Es sólo una broma. No hubo tal encuesta. Te lo juro.

—Isa, yo...— la cabeza de Alice apareció sobre nuestra pared del cubículo compartido y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Edward. —Yo, eh, sólo estaba comprobando si reconsideraste lo que hablábamos antes.

Dudé. Edward tenía grandes planes, mientras que yo tenía las palomitas de maíz y una película con mi amado beagle. Mi orgullo hizo una pausa para reconsiderar su decisión.

—Bueno, tengo que terminar una cosa o dos antes de salir—. Edward escribió una nota rápida, y luego me la entregó. Le dio también un papel a Alice. —Dejaré que ambas conversen. Espero que tengan un gran fin de semana. Feliz Día de San Valentín.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín—. Me dolía decirlo. Yo no quería tener un feliz Día de San Valentín, a menos que él estuviese conmigo.

Alice escaneó el papel. —Claro, Edward. Tú también.

Me hizo un gesto a la hoja amarilla que Alice estaba sosteniendo. —¿Qué te dio?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Las actualizaciones del software. ¿Y a ti?

Miré hacia abajo en la mía. De seguro, actualizaciones de software. En la esquina superior derecha, sin embargo, había dejado un mensaje con su puño y letra sin problemas: Toma una oportunidad. Una visita al dentista puede corregir algunos molestos dolores.

Mi corazón se hundió. Si él me estaba dando consejos de citas, era evidente que habíamos entrado en la Zona de Amigos. Obviamente, él no iba a darse una oportunidad con la morena que no podía darse el lujo de pagar las luces en el pelo.

—¿Y?— Brillaban los ojos de Alice. —¿Qué harás? ¿TV con Chester o una cita a ciegas con un tipo del cual tu mejor amiga tiene plena confianza que adorarás?

Me quedé viendo la nota de Edward.

¿Tomar una oportunidad? Había tomado muchas. ¿Mi novio de la escuela secundaria? Resultaba ser en su mayoría hormonas. Mis numerosas citas en la universidad no me enseñaron nada de nada sobre el romance y mucho acerca de los pros y los contras de la bebida. Ah, sí, y no nos olvidemos de mis fracasos recientes.

En serio, ¿por qué una chica inteligente pondría su corazón en la tabla de picar de nuevo? El mío había sido picado lo suficiente ya, muchas gracias.

Tal vez valdría la pena el riesgo con Edward, pero tenía grandes planes. El pensar en él con otra chica me daba náuseas. Él podría estar en una relación o jadeo comprometido.

—Estoy esperando—. Alice entró a mi cubículo, llenando el espacio vacío que Edward había dejado. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alice tenía su cita romántica con Jasper, Tanya tenía su noche caliente con el señor crema y nata, y yo tendría otro maratón de TV con mi perro fiel. Si no tomaba la propuesta de Alice, probablemente me obsesionarían durante toda la noche los grandes planes de falsa festividad de Edward.

Quizá Edward estaba en lo cierto.

Tal vez debería tener una última oportunidad.

Por lo menos, podría ser una distracción...

—Está bien, está bien—. Giré en mi silla para hacer frente a Alice. —Puedes dejar que Cupido me dispare con su flecha una última vez.

Su rostro se iluminó. Ella chilló, y luego aplaudió. —Estoy en ello. Te llamaré con los detalles. No te arrepentirás.

—Famosas últimas palabras—, murmuré mientras Alice se alejaba a toda prisa para preparar mi última cita a ciegas.

Después del trabajo, me fui a casa y navegué a través de mi armario. —Mmm. ¿Qué viste uno para una cita que no quiere, con alguien que ni siquiera conoce?

¡Guau! ¡Guau!

—Tú me amas en mis sudaderas. ¿No, bebé?— Di unas palmaditas a Chester en la cabeza y volví a mi búsqueda.

Encontré unos pantalones negros y un suéter rojo. ¿Rojo? ¿En el Día de San Valentín? —Me niego a ser un cliché caminante.

Chester me miró y movió la cola. ¡Guau!

—Tú eres el chico correcto. Mi corazón no está totalmente en esto—. Tiré los pantalones encima de mi cama y tomé mi celular para cancelar.

Antes de que pudiera marcar, una imagen de Alice el día de su boda apareció en la pantalla de mi Blackberry. Me encogí mientras Forever in Love de Kenny G sonaba. Apreté el botón de contestar. —Mantén tus manos fuera de mi teléfono celular.

Alice se rio con alegría. —Le puse eso al teléfono mientras almorzabas. Un día tendrás un amor para siempre. A lo mejor sucederá esta noche. No has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, sí—. Cayendo en mi cama, me puse un brazo sobre los ojos, y sentí a Chester tocándome a su manera con su hocico bajo mi codo. —Lo siento, Al. Es que no puedo.

—Oh, no. Irás—. Su voz se fue de dulce a estricta. —Jasper dice que no sólo tienes que ir, sino que será mejor que tengas una super cita después de lo que él sacrificó.

Una lengua húmeda se deslizó por mi mejilla. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llamamos a The Boat House y ha cambiado nuestra reserva a tu nombre.

Me senté en posición vertical. —¿Qué?

—Es el Día de San Valentín, querida—. Platos chocaban y sonaba como si el agua estuviera corriendo. —Todo está reservado.

—No robaré tu romántica noche. De ninguna manera.

—Oh, sí lo harás—. Su tono de voz me dijo que no discutiera más con ella. —Les dimos nuestra reservación, porque te amo y quiero que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo. Siento que hayas tenido algunas cuantas pésimas citas, pero es el momento para volver a intentarlo. Toma otro riesgo. Así es como encontrarás tu verdadero amor. Tu Jasper.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan segura? Me habían golpeado los treinta años de edad el mes pasado. Encontrar el amor eterno, o incluso un compañero del alma decente, se sentía desesperado. Chester se acurrucó junto a mi regazo y puse mi mano sobre su tibia y suave cabeza.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la línea.

—Prométeme que le darás a este señor una oportunidad—. Su voz bajó un poco. —No como la última.

Sollocé y agarré un pañuelo de papel. —¿Qué?

—Escuché cómo cortaste tu pequeña cita con Jacob, por que tenías que ir a casa y limpiar la cajita de arena de tu tonto perro.

—A diferencia de ti, yo vivo en un departamento y trabajo todo el día. Él ama su caja de arena—. Mis ojos estaban húmedos, pero me las arreglé para reír. —Sabes muy bien que Chester no hará, si su cajita no está limpia.

—Mmm...uh.

—Bien—. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. —Conoceré a tu Diez y tendré una mente abierta con el misterioso hombre. ¿Puedes al menos darme una pista? ¿Tiene problemas de higiene que debería saber? ¿Cuerpos enterrados en su patio trasero?

—De ninguna manera—. La voz de Alice era firme. —Te olvidas de lo bien que te conozco, Isabella Swan. Si te doy un detalle, te daré una razón para quedarte en casa y limpiar tu refrigerador.

—Caja de arena.

—Exactamente—. Hizo una pausa. —Solo tienes que presentarte en The Boat House a las 7:30 pm en punto con una sonrisa, y darle al amor una oportunidad.

¿Amor? ¿Con un extraño? No era probable.

Entonces, me acordé de que Alice había estado así hace solo seis meses. Algo se agitó en mi interior. Una sensación que se sentía como revoloteando... la esperanza.

Siendo una mujer de palabra, el taxi me dejó en The Boat House en el viejo Sacramento a las siete y media de la tarde. Le dije al conductor que volviera a las nueve en punto. Después de conocer a mi cita a ciegas, yo, sin duda me encontraría depresivamente borracha y pensé que una hora y media era mi límite de buena fe para la vía del desastre.

Demasiada fe en el amor.

Sí, esa era yo.

Me acerqué a la puerta del restaurante, evitando incluso echar un vistazo a todas las parejas acarameladas en la sala de espera de ese restaurante de lujo. —Reserva para Isabella Swan.

La anfitriona miró mi atuendo. Me había vestido toda de negro para adaptarme a mi estado de ánimo. Ella, en cambio, llevaba un vestido de color rosa brillante y buscó con el dedo en el podio en su lista, hacia abajo.

—El otro invitado ya está aquí. Por aquí—. Ella me llevó a una mesa en la parte trasera con una vista panorámica del río.

Vi la parte de atrás de la cabeza de mi cita y la evalué. Pelo cobrizo corto. Camisa con cuello. No había banderas rojas… todavía. Probablemente tenía colmillos largos puntiagudos que hundiría en mi yugular.

—Aquí está. Marcia será su mesera y vendrá en un momento—. La camarera hizo un gesto a la silla vacía y al misterioso hombre que se puso de pie para sacar la silla.

Impresionante. Me moví a sentarme y me preparé para la mordida. —Gracias. Yo...—Mi voz se apagó y mi boca quedó boquiabierta al caer de nuevo en mi silla.

—¿Edward?

Él sonrió y las arrugas aparecieron en uno y otro lado de sus magníficos ojos azules. —Sorpresa.

Para no decir menos. —Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al instante, me imaginé escenarios que hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara. El hecho de que estuviera enamorado de mí, también. Que nos reíamos y coqueteábamos durante la cena, que luego nos besuqueábamos, nos casábamos, teníamos hijos, envejecíamos juntos, y…

—...Te estoy salvando del dentista.

—¿El dentista?— Entonces, me acordé de nuestra conversación en el trabajo. —Oh.

Él sólo estaba siendo amable. Cualquier esperanza se escapó de mí.

Sin darse cuenta, se deslizó en su asiento. —Parecías menos emocionada por conocer a alguien nuevo, así que pensé que no estarías muy decepcionada si me presentaba en su lugar.

Es cierto. —Pero, ¿cómo...

—Buenas noches. Soy Marcia—. Una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro apareció. —¿Les gustaría ordenar un cóctel? Nuestra bebida especial de esta noche es la poción de amor—. Su voz y la expresión facial, carecían de chispa de entusiasmo. —Viene en una copa de Martini.

—Suena cursi—, solté.

—Así es—. Edward levantó sus dedos medio e índice. —Tráiganos dos.

—Dos pociones para el amor, vienen enseguida—. Ella asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Solté una carcajada con la elección de bebidas festivas de Edward. —Ni siquiera sabes lo que hay en ella.

—Si vamos a celebrar la falsa festividad, juntos, realmente deberíamos ir con todo. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?— Me guiñó el ojo y se sintió como plumas agitándose en mi estómago haciéndome cosquillas.

En realidad, con el giro que la noche había tomado, incluso tomar enjuague bucal sabría bien. Por lo menos me gustaría llegar a pasar la velada con Edward, aunque fuera sólo como amigos. —La camarera no se ve tan feliz de estar aquí.

—Su estado de ánimo parecía un poco triste, ¿eh? Tal vez ella tiene una cita con el dentista más tarde y le preocupa—. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto—. El adorno del centro de la mesa, unas rosas rojas, me hizo sonreír. Levanté una rosa y aspiré el aroma. Tendría muchas explicaciones que darle a Alice. —¿Qué pasó con tus grandes planes?

Él sonrió. —¿Te refieres ver Duke contra North Carolina con Bubbles? Pensé que sería más divertido salir contigo.

—¿Bubbles?— Con ese tipo de nombre, no podía decidir si estar o no celosa.

—Mi perro golden retriever. La nombraron así en la perrera antes de que la rescatara. En el caso de que me lo preguntes—. Él se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. —Duke vs. North Carolina es una gran cosa. Con March Madness justo a la vuelta de la esquina, este juego podría llegar a ser una vista previa de los cuatro finalistas.

Charla de deportes. No tenía idea de cómo traducir esto. Si sus grandes planes eran ver baloncesto con su perro, entonces eso sugería que... —¿Significa eso que estás soltero?

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego tomó su agua. —¿Estaría aquí si no lo estuviera?

—Pero tú eres guapo—. Oh, buen trabajo, Isabella. Impresiónalo con tu inteligencia, ¿por qué no?

Se atragantó con su sorbo, tosió en su mano, y luego puso su vaso en la mesa. —Lo tomaré como un cumplido, pero parece que siempre estamos comparándonos... ¿estás segura de que estás sola?

Una chispa salió a través de mí. Caramba, era encantador. Muy encantador.

—Sí, lo estoy—. Sonreí. —Sola. Al igual que tú.

Se echó a reír y pude sentir el calor encendiéndose. —Bien. Me alegro de que eso quede arreglado.

La camarera regresó con nuestras bebidas misteriosas, tomó nuestras órdenes, luego se retiró sin el menor asomo de una sonrisa.

Edward miró su copa de martini. —Es hora de saber si es tóxico.

—¿Te parece si nos turnamos en caso de que uno de nosotros tenga que llamar al 911?—, le pregunté, en broma.

Se inclinó hacia mí, con su sobrio rostro. —Yo digo que lo hagamos juntos.

Mi piel se estremecía y yo quería hacer eso "literalmente". Levanté mi copa de color rosa. —Brindo por tomar riesgos.

Levantó su copa. —En más de un sentido.

Bebí un sorbo y el dulce líquido viscoso se deslizó hacia abajo con facilidad. Me encantó. Me encantaba Alice. Amaba la vida. Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Bajando mi copa, redondeé con mi dedo el borde de ella. —Sabes, no soy buena hablando cosas sin sentido. Juré que esta sería mi última cita a ciegas.

—Te lo prometo, no habrá una charla sin sentido. Y en cuanto a tu voto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo sostengas.

¿Qué lo sostenga? Yo tenía la esperanza de que él me sostuviera. Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento y seguí la conversación. —¿Cómo es posible que no tengas novia?— Solté, todavía sorprendida de que yo estuviera ahí. Con Edward. El Edward. Con el que había estado soñando durante meses. —Ya que eres tan guapo, quiero decir—. Agregué la última parte bromeando, burlándome de mí misma.

Me podía dar cuenta que él pensaba que yo era linda.

Tal vez esta poción de amor había sido una buena idea, después de todo. Tomé otro sorbo fortificante.

Él dejó la copa sobre la mesa. —Bueno, estuve en una relación por varios años antes de trasladarme a esta oportunidad de trabajo. Kate es una gran persona, pero no nos veíamos pasando el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Nuestra ruptura fue mutua y amistosa.

Estaba claro que Kate, estaba loca.

Tomó un pedazo de pan le puso mantequilla y luego lo puso en mi plato. —¿Y tú?

—Nada tan civilizado—. Tomé el pequeño trozo de pan y suspiré. —James y yo nunca estuvimos en la misma página. Se sintió como dos años tratando de ponerle un smoking a un cerdo.

—Suena como mucho trabajo—, dijo muy serio.

—Lo fue, pero puedo agradecerle a mi estilista el que tomara esa carga por mí. Le había estado dando más que sólo cortes de pelo a mis espaldas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hizo una mueca. —Lo siento mucho.

Me incliné hacia él, mordí el labio inferior, y me encogí un poco de hombros. —Ya lo olvidé.

—Me alegro—. Olvídate de: calor. Habíamos avanzado hasta: ardiendo.

El calor ardía a través de mí. Esto estaba más allá de la zona de amigos. Si pudiera hablar, hubiese pedido la cuenta. En cambio, mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, y no había manera en la que yo pudiera dejar de verlo en primer lugar.

La camarera puso los platos delante de nosotros, distrayéndome y rompiendo el momento.

Edward enderezó su cuello, y luego tomó su tenedor. —¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De relaciones—. Sonreí, amando el que yo pareciera afectarlo tanto como él lo hacía en mí.

—Correcto—. Se aclaró la garganta. —Me dijiste antes, que ya habías tenido suficiente de conversaciones sin sentido. ¿Por qué?

Tomé un poco de puré de papa con el tenedor. —Alice, siendo una extasiada nueva esposa, le encanta conseguirme citas a través de Jasper. Por alguna razón, cada vez que la pequeña conversación sin sentido comienza, sueño despierta. No puedo evitarlo.

Él parpadeó. —¿Quién es Jasper?

—El esposo de Alice—. Levanté otro bocado de papas, y se derretía en mi boca. Incluso la comida sabía mejor cuando estaba con Edward. —Lo que me recuerda. Ella dijo que me encontraría con un amigo de softbol de Jasper. Un 10 perfecto.

Él puso una mano sobre su pecho. —¿Estás diciendo que no soy un 10?

Más bien como un 25. Me humedecí mis labios, tratando de ser sutil. —Todavía estoy decidiendo.

El hecho de que estuviera babeando por él, no significaba a que jugaría a ser fácil.

—Bien, entonces. Déjame ver si puedo ganar algunos puntos por creatividad—. Se secó el lado de la boca con la servilleta de lino y puso el tenedor diagonalmente sobre el plato vacío. —Ya que parecías estar temiendo tanto a la cita a ciegas, pensé que podría tener una corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Puesto que tú no sabías que tu cita era real, pensé que no haría ninguna diferencia si hacía que Alice lo sustituyera por mí.

Oh, hacía una diferencia, en el buen sentido. Saboreé mi último bocado de salmón, casi incapaz de creer la confesión de Edward.

—A decir verdad, Isabella—, miró hacia abajo, casi tímidamente, antes de llegar a mis ojos de nuevo: —He intentado mis mejores tácticas para coquetear contigo durante más de dos meses, pero no estaba muy seguro si estabas interesada. Tú, eh, parecías tener muchas citas.

Puse una mano en mi frente. Había sufrido a través de dos meses sin Edward, porque había dejado que Alice me arreglara citas. —¿Cómo puedes pensar que no estaría interesada? Tú eres... bueno, eres tan guapo.

Él sonrió con suavidad. —Me alegro que lo creas, pero nunca pensaste decírmelo.

Mi cuerpo se calentaba tan rápido, que tuve que apoyarme a la mesa para sostenerme. —Date por entendido.

Fijó sus ojos en mí, y luego deslizó su mano sobre la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos. —Lo mismo digo.

Tragué saliva, teniendo problemas para expresar mis sentimientos. —¿Sabes lo que pienso, Edward?

Él apretó los dedos y sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirándome. —¿Qué?

Habiendo decidido llamar y cancelar al taxista a las nueve, apunté hacía mi copa vacía. —Creo que esta poción de amor, realmente funciona.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_

La vida de repente se sentía como una película de Disney. Chica conoce al chico. A la chica le gusta al chico. El chico sorprende a la chica en una cita no tan a ciegas. El chico le da a la chica un aventón a su casa y la chica descubre que su perro golden retriever en el asiento delantero de su coche… ¡tienes que amar a un hombre es devoto a su perro! Chica y chico regresan a su casa para ver el resumen de los deportes, acurrucados en el sofá.

Eché un vistazo a la alfombra en el piso donde mi beagle miniatura, se acurrucaba contra el golden retriever de Edward. —Gracias a Dios, Chester y Bubbles parecen estar llevándose bien.

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí. —¿Cómo crees que sus propietarios la están pasando?

Miré sus ojos verdes suave y decidí que eran aún más asombrosos de cerca. —Esta definitivamente es la mejor cita a ciegas que jamás he tenido.

Él sonrió, y me mostró sus adorables arrugas, y luego se inclinó hacia mí.

Yo contuve la respiración...

¡Rrrrring! Mi teléfono de casa timbró.

¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—No le hagas caso—, le susurré, pero Edward ya me estaba entregando el teléfono.

Fulminé una mirada hacia el receptor de plástico. ¿Quién me iba a llamar a las diez y media de la noche en el Día de San Valentín? ¿Acaso no sabían que estaba muy ocupada? Después, presioné el botón para hablar desde mi inalámbrico. —¿Hola?

—Isabella, soy yo.

No reconocí al hombre ronco más inoportuno del mundo. —¿Yo quién?

—Soy yo—. Breve pausa y, a continuación, —James.

—¿James?— No. De ninguna manera. Eché un vistazo a Edward, que parecía estar tomando un interés sin precedentes en el arreglo de las velas en mi mesa de café. —¿Por qué por todos los cielos me estás llamando?

Aspiró. —Victoria rompió conmigo esta mañana. Dice que no te he olvidado y ella tiene razón.

Me estremecí. —¿Has tomado una sobredosis de dulces de corazón o algo así?

—Pareces enfadada.

—Oh, sí, lo estoy—. Yo miraba a Edward que ahora me estudiaba. Él sonrió. Me deslicé hacia é . Se acercó más. Yo...

—...Necesito que me des una segunda oportunidad—, declaró James.

Agarré el teléfono, habiéndome olvidado que lo sostenía. —Nop. No sucederá.

—Es el Día de San Valentín,Bells. ¿Puedo al menos llegar para que podamos hablar?

Después de nuestra ruptura, hubo un breve tiempo en el que esperaba que James regresara a sus cabales, me pidiera perdón y quisiera volver. Era atemorizante pensar que pudiera conformarme con alguien en quien ni siquiera confiaba. —Siento que te botaran, James. Pero tengo que irme. Buena suerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él gimió. —¿Significa esto que no me perdonas?

—¿Perdonarte?— Esta vez me eché a reír. —¡James, me hiciste un favor. Adiós!

Tiré el teléfono al otro lado del sofá.

Edward levantó la mano para tocarme la barbilla. —¿Número incorrecto?

—Incorrecto, loco e inquietante número.

—Odio cuando eso sucede—. Para mi decepción, quitó la mano y tomó el control remoto.

—Viste el resumen deportivo por mí, así que si tú quieres veré Sex and the City por ti.

—¿En serio? No tienes que hacerlo—. Dulce, pero él verdaderamente no tenía que hacerlo. No me podía importar menos Sarah Jessica Parker en estos momentos.

—Quiero ganar cuantos puntos sean posibles—. Él deslizó su brazo alrededor mío y se acercó más. —Además, planeo distraerte de la TV. Mucho.

Humedecí mis labios. —¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que empiece?

Él se inclinó hacia mí, y luego acarició su nariz contra la mía. —Feliz Día de San Valentín, Isabella.

Su aliento se sintió tibio contra mi mejilla.

Oh, delicioso, doblemente delicioso. —El próximo año espero flores—. Yo susurré.

Sus labios rozaron mi quijada. —Como tú digas.

No pudiendo esperar por más tiempo, acuné su cara en mis manos, y presioné mi boca en la de él. Suave, tibio, asombroso. Nuestro beso se profundizó, enviando escalofríos a través de mí. Nuestras bocas se fundieron y mi excéntrico mundo se ajustó en su lugar.

¿Recuerdas todos esos anteriores dolores del corazón? ¿Cómo quería rendirme? ¿Cuán difícil había sido que tomara un riesgo?

Todo valió la pena. Sufriría a través de cosas mucho peores para terminar en éste momento exacto. Aquí con Edward. Mi última cita a ciegas.

* * *

**Chicas les gusto?**

**Bueno solo quiero decirles algo yo soy 100% Bella y Edward leo solo historias de ellos dos, no me gusta Jacob y Bella o Edward y Tanya por eso adapto a estos personajes, lamento mucho si a alguien no le gusta pero seguiré adaptando a estos dos, también pido disculpas si ofendo o enojo a alguien con este comentario pero debía de aclarar este punto por comentarios que me han llegado.**

** Buen fin de semana chicas las quiero mucho un beso**


End file.
